Butterfly
by Beauty in the Bis
Summary: Dalam lautan kupu hitam dan kelopak bunga sewarna merah darah, dia hadir. Membuat Rukia terpana sekaligus kebingunan karena pemuda asing yang berdiri didepannya itu begitu mengerikan sekaligus begitu ia rindukan namun  tak mampu ia kenali.


Disclaimer:

Yang punya hak cipta bukan Dian

Dan kalau tidak tahu siapa yang ciptain.. NDESO!

*Plak!

Pair:

IchigoXRukia

Rate:

T

Warning:

EYD hancur, Gaje, TYPO, Alur cepat, OCC, and other

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

.

Special for:

Nofia Malani oenni

.

Dian Present:

"Butterfly"

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

-o.c.t-

.

.

.

.:o:.:o:.:o:.o:B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y:o.:o:.:o:.:o:.

* * *

><p>Rukia POV<p>

Aku berjalan sendiri di dalam malam gelap nan sepi. Sepi, ya sepi, siapa juga yang mau berjalan-jalan di jalanan dini hari begini. Kulirik jam tangan mungilku, pukul 02.00. Aku menghela napas lelah. Kutatap langit malam yang entah kenapa sangat cerah malam ini. Sambil mengingat kejadian tadi sore dimana Kaa-san dan Tou-san bertengkar lagi. Aku tak mau mendengar pertengkaran mereka, aku bosan mereka tidak pernah akur satu sama lain, apa mereka tidak mengerti, aku hanya anak perempuan biasa yang tetap akan muak bila rutinitas bertengkar dan saling lempar barang dibudayakan di keluargaku.

Kuhela napasku sekali lagi, mungkin lebih baik begini, berjalan tak tentu arah hingga pagi datang. Menikmati kesendirian yang jarang sekali kualami.

Sreett

Aku terbelalak saat tiba-tiba saja seekor kupu-kupu terbang melewatiku. Aku mengamatinya, mengamati setiap struktur kupu-kupu dengan ukuran tubuh sedang untuk ukuran _insecta_. Sayapnya besar dan berwarna hitam legam.

Sreeettt

Sekali lagi seekor kupu-kupu melintas begitu saja di depanku. Membuat aku heran, memangnya kupu-kupu juga beraktivitas malam hari alihkan mataku manatap asal datangnya kupu-kupu tadi dan ku dapati puluhan kupu-kupu terbang ke arahku. Indah, kata itulah yang terbesit di batinku kala menatap kumpulan kupu-kupu yang terbang rendah itu. Mereka tambak memukau dan gemerlap karena sayap hitamnya memantulkan dengan sempurna kecermerlangan rembulan.

Tanpa sadar langkahku membawaku berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah terbang kupu-kupu. Entahlah aku bingung, aku hanya ingin mengetahui dari mana kupu-kupu itu berasal, konyol? Mungkin.

Angin malam menerpa wajahku, aku cukup mengigil jadi aku kencangkan lilitan syal bergradiasi warna putih-biru dengan motif kelinci di leherku dan semakin merapatkan mantel krem yang ku kenakan.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah perlahan-lahan menikmati arah jalan ku yang berbeda jalur dengan arah terbang kupu-kupu. Indah sekali, rasanya sekarang aku menjadi putri kupu-kupu. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum. Pengalaman pertama seumur hidupku berjalan diantara upu-kupu dalam jumlah yang sebegini banyak.

Entah sudah berapa jauh aku berjalan karena aku sudah tidak mengenali lagi daerah tempatku berada. Tidak ada lagi jalan beraspal, tidak ada bangun rumah, yang ada hanya pohon-pohon yang tumbuh dipinggir jalan dan tanah yang tertanami rumput pendek. Aku terus berjalan sambil terkesima dengan semak berlukar yang terkembangi dengan bunga berwarna semewah darah.

Mawar? Ah aku rasa bukan, baunya tidak menyengat.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak saat angin malam yang dingin kembali menerpa wajahku dan saat kubuka mataku, bunga- bunga berwarna semerah darah itu berterbangan, berbaur dengan terbangnya kupu-kupu hitam.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara seseorang bersenandung, tanpa lirik, hanya alunan merdu dari pita suara istimewa. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku dengan cepat menerobos lautan kupu-kupu serta kelopak bunga dan berhenti berlari saat mataku menangkap bayang seseorang.

Tubuhnya tinggi sekali, rambutnya juga sangat mencolok, berwarna orange dan kontras dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan yaitu jubah hitam panjang. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena posisinya yang membelakangiku.

Apa kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku merasa sangat mengenal punggungnya, dan aku merasa pernah dulu, dulu sekali pernah bersandar di bahunya, berlaku sok kuat dan berujung dengan berlidung dalam pelukannya. Aku merasakan pernah menyentuh wajahnya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua sisi matanya. Dulu, aku pernah mengecup singkat bibirnya sebelum semua berakhir.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran seperti itu. Aku saja belum melihat wajahnya, bagaimana aku bisa membayangkan diriku bersandar dibahunya, dipeluk dan di... err... sudahlah. Aku merasa otakku sudah mulai tidak beres.

Dia menghentikan senandungnya, membuatku membeku karena menahan detak jantungku yaag tiba-tiba tak terkendali. Ia memutar tubuhnya, menatapku.

Aku terpaku, Dia dengan topeng setengah tengkoraknya. Dari sisi yang tak bertopeng terlihat dengan jelas iris matanya yang berwarna semerah darah, sewarna dengan tarian kelopak bunga yang aku sendiri tak tahu namanya dan berbaur dengan kupu-kupu hitam yang baru ku sadari berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Aku merasakan bibirku menyunggingkan senyum terhadapnya, terhadap pria asing yang sepintas menakutkan tapi terasa begitu familiar bagiku.

"Kau kembali," serunya.

Aku terdiam, apa maksudnya dengan kembali. Aku hanya memberinya tatapan bingung, kulihat dia menyunggingkan senyum simpul yang terlihat sedih dan aku merasa bersalah membuatnya menampilkan ekspresi sesedih itu.

"Rukia," panggilnya.

Sekali lagi kau membeku, caranya memanggil namaku begitu khas, begitu familiar dan begitu kurindukan.

Kepalaku mendadak terasa sakit, sangat sakit, aku memengang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku dan mencengram rambutku berharap dengan cara itu sakitnya berhenti. Aku jatuh berlutut ke tanah, dan tangan kiriku beralih memengang dadaku yang sekarang terasa begitu sesak. Aku menatap sosok itu sekali lagi, ada hal lain yang menarik perhatianku, jubahnya, jubah hitam yang rasanya tidak asing dari semua hal familiar didirinya.

Aku membelalakan mataku saat mengingatnya, bukankah itu jubah hitam yang sama dengan lukisan dewa kematian di rumahku tapi disana dewa kematian itu mengenggam pedang. Aku melirik tangannya ia tengah memegang pedang panjang tipis bersarung hitam, persis sama seperti lukisan itu.

Satu kesimpulan yang kudapat, dia, dewa kematian.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku walau sakit yang kualami sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan dingin menusuk, "Dewa kematian."

Aku tercekat, dugaanku ternyata tepat dan sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan. Mungkinkah saat ini adalah saat terakhirku hidupku.

Dalam satu hentakan dia sudah berada tepat didepanku, membuatku semakin ketakutan.

"Rukia," panggilnya lagi sambil berlutut dan mensejajarkan pandangannya denganku.

Mau tak mau aku menatap iris mata semerah darahnya. Dan entah kenapa, ketakutanku sirna. Dia mengelus rambut hitamku dengan lembut, dan rasa sakit yang kualami perlahan hilang, berganti rasa nyaman yang kurindukan. Aku memejamkan mataku saat tangan kekarnya beralih mengelus pipiku, sungguh aku merindukan sentuhan ini.

Perlahan kubuka kembali mataku dan menatapnya. Kini topengnya perlahan mengelupas, sedikit-demi sedikit menampilkan wajah dia yang sebenarnya. Aku mendapati diriku kembali tersenyum saat iris matanya berubah warna menjadi sewarna madu dan kini dirinya tersenyum lembut menatapku.

"Aku takkan membiarkan kau menghilang lagi, Rukia Kuchiki."

.

-o.c.t-

.

Normal POV

"Aku takkan membiarkan kau menghilang lagi, Rukia Kuchiki."

Gadis bermata violet itu tercegang saat nama keluarga yang sekarang bukan menjadi nama keluarganya disebutkan oleh pemuda asing di depannya. Rukia Fujosaki, itulah nama gadis itu. Sekelebat ingatan memenuhi otak sang gadis, tentang seorang gadis berperawakan yang sama dengan dirinya bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

Air matanya mengalir saat dirinya mengingat, kehidupan Rukia Kuchiki. Ia ingat gadis itu adalah seorang dewa kematian, pernah hidup lalu tinggal di dunia manusia, demi kabur dari rumah dan kakak iparnya yang seorang kapten, kemudian tinggal di rumah seorang pemuda yang ternyata setengah dewa kematian. Dia ingat saat dirinya mempunyai teman perempuan bernama Inoe, yang sama-sama suka benda lucu sepertinya, dia ingat,ingat dan ingat.

Dan yang terpenting, dia ingat gadis itu sudah mati di persidangan terakhir, di penggal karena kabur dari dunianya ke dunia manusia, dan mendidik setengah dewa kematian yang pasti telah menjadi dewa kematian terkuat karena mampu menerobos semua pertahanan untuk bertemu dengan sang gadis yang tak terselamatkan. Gadis itu, dia sendiri.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk dan menatap pemuda di depannya.

'Lalu siapa dia?' tanya batinnya.

Bukan, dia bukannya tidak ingat siapa pemuda di depannya. Dia ingat pemuda inilah orang pertama yang di temuinya di dunia manusia. Pemuda inilah sang pemilik kamar tempat dirinya numpang tidur. Pemuda inilah yang dilatihnya menjadi dewa kematian. Pemuda inilah yang mengejarnya hingga persidangan. Tapi kenapa dia tidak ingat namanya.

Pemuda itu menarik pedang dari sarungnya. Pedang tipis berwarna hitam legam. Lalu mengayunkannya dan menusukkannya tepat di jantung sang gadis bermata violet.

Rukia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit, dan malah merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman menjalari tubuhnya.

Tes... tes... tes...

Bertetes-tetes darah mengalir dan jatuh ketanah. Rukia mengamati pedang yang menusuknya, bukan dari situ asal darah yang mengenangi tempatnya terduduk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda berambut blode itu dan terbelalak saat melihat darah menetes dari sudut bibir, luka dikepala, lengan dan entah bagian tubuh mana lagi dari tubuh sang pemuda.

"Dengan begini, eksistensimu tak akan hilang lagi Rukia."

Untuk kali ini otak Rukia berkerja dengan cepat, ia tahu pemuda di depannya menggunakan upacara khusus, membuat dirinya tidak hilang –leyap- karena hukuman yang diterimanya berabad-abad lalu. Ia tahu pemuda di depannyalah yang menghidupkannya kembali dan membuatnya merasakan hidup yang sebenarnya. Ia tahu, tapi juga tidak tahu untuk apa pemuda di depannya ini susah payah melakukan hal itu.

"Aku menunggumu hadir kembali hanya untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Rukia Kuchiki."

Perlahan tubuh pemuda itu leyap dan serpisahan-serpihannya berubah menjadi kupu-kupu hitam nan indah. Ichigo menatap lembut Rukia, menikmati detik terakhirnya menatap gadis tercintanya.

Mata Rukia terbelalak saat akhirnya ia mengingat siapa pemuda itu, pemuda yang memenuhi otaknya dulu dan mungkin hingga sekarang. Melihat tubuh sang pemuda yang perlahan leyap, Rukia dengan tergesa-gesa memeluk tubuh pemuda di hadapannya, "Aku juga mencintaimu Ichigo, aku sangat mencintaimu, tolong tetaplah disini bersamaku."

Bersamaan dengan kata terakhir itu tubuh ichigo lenyap sepenuhnya. Rukia menatap hampa tarian kupu-kupu hitam dan alunan kelopak bunga merah di sekelilingnya.

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>AN Halo... Dian pendatang baru di fandom ini :D

Bagaimana? Kalian suka ngak dengan fic Dian yang abal ini hehehehe~

Bagi yang baca harap meninggalkan jejak kalian dengan mereview fic ini :3

Khusus buat Nofi eonni... Anda WAJIB MEREVIEW... XDD


End file.
